The Love of an Alpha
by n'IthoughtIwascrazy
Summary: Stiles just wants to know 'why him' And Scott tells him. SCEREK or Derek/Scott


DISCLAIMER: Dude, if I did own anything even remotely _related _to Teen Wolf, I'd crap rainbows. But I don't so I'm not…shame.

"I'm sorry, alright? I just want to understand!" Stiles exclaimed, exasperated.

Scott glared at his best friend, "What's there to understand? I love him." He rolled his eyes when his friend cringed at his confession. Scott turned on his heels and walked away.

"Come on," Stiles panted, trying to catch up. "It's kind of hard to wrap my head around." I mean, seriously? Scott, gay? And gay for _Derek Hale_, no less. Stiles wasn't homophobic, but he couldn't help but question Scott's feelings. "It could just be puppy love."

Scott scowled, "'Puppy love?' If that's some joke about me being a werewolf…"

"It's not," Stiles defended himself. "I am only merely pointing out that maybe, just maybe, your feelings are not as genuine as you think they are." He immediately regretted his statement when Scott stopped suddenly and yanked his helpless friend into an empty classroom.

"Not as genuine?" Scott fumed. "What are you saying? I'm shallow?"

"Not at all," Stiles reassured. "But maybe you're not thinking with the right head. I mean, it's Derek we're talking about. I know he's your Alpha and all but—"

"He's _not _my Alpha," Scott growled. "He's my _boyfriend_. And I love him. Why can't anyone understand that?"

"Uh, maybe because it's Derek you're talking about," Stiles offered sarcastically. He crossed his arms and leant against a desk. "Seriously, Scott. Think about it. Derek Hale. The only emotion he's capable of is anger."

"That's not true!" Scott snapped, his irises a bright amber yellow. Stiles held up his hands and backed away from his friend. Scott scoffed, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

Stiles shrugged, "It's just that you've been hanging out with Derek so much that your control might not be as solid. You might start throwing me into walls"

"Do you want to get hit?" Scott asked. "Look, why can't you just be happy for me? I'm over Allison, I'm happy, and I've moved on completely from that beyond depressing chapter in my life."

"Yeah, okay, but it's just so fucking unbelievable. Seriously. This is Derek Hale. Walking, talking Sour Wolf. Maybe what you feel is lust. Admiration."

Scott smirked, "It's not lust, Stiles. I've slept with him before, so I think I can tell the difference." Scott eyes glazed over as he remembered the night before.

_"Scott," Derek murmured. "It's getting late and you have school tomorrow. You should go home." Scott rolled his eyes at his mate. If he wanted to go to home, he would've went by now._

_Scott wrapped his arms loosely around Derek's neck, "Why?" He nipped at the older Wolf's earlobe, chuckling darkly at the shiver that coursed through him. "Maybe I want to spend the night with you," He purred in Derek's ear. _

_"For what?" Derek teased back, wrapping his arms around Scott's waist. Scott kissed his mate's neck, sucking softly on his sweet spot. "I can think of a few things off the top of my head." _

_Derek growled, which went right through Scott to his groin. Derek attacked Scott's lips, the teen moaning. Derek ran his tongue along Scott's lower lip; Scott immediately opened those now ruby red lips, giving Derek access to his mouth. Derek made sure to __trace every crevice before pulling back and sucking on Scott's tongue. Derek grabbed the younger boy's hair, pulling his head back. Leaving a blazing trail of open-mouthed kisses along Scott's jaw and neck._

_Derek nipped harshly at Scott's sweet spot behind his ear, causing his mate to buck into him with need. Scott's body tremors with the need for release._

_"Derek," He whimpered. "Please, fuck me."_

_The Alpha growled at hearing his mate plead and beg for him. He lifted Scott in his arms, the teen's legs automatically locking tightly around Derek's waist. Scott moaned at feeling Derek's bulge. Derek carried him to the bedroom before lying him on the bed. Scott panted as he watched Derek stare longingly at him, looming over his body. _

_"Derek, I hate it when you stare at me like that," Scott huffed, wanting so bad to be touched._

_"Like what? Like I'm in love with you and I love the way your body responds to mine," Derek smirked at seeing a deep red blush creep onto Scott's face. Derek grabbed the hem of Scott's shirt and pulled it off of him. Scott shivered at his warm body being exposed to the cool air. Derek grinned at his mate before leaning down, taking Scott's nipple into his mouth. Scott gasped, arching into that warm mouth. Derek nibbled and sucked until it was a hard nub before moving onto to the next one. _

_By the time Derek was finished, Scott was breathing very deeply. Derek traveled down, kissing Scott's chest and naval, dipping his tongue inside. Derek traveled lower, unbuttoning the teen's pants and pulling down the zipper. Scott helped Derek get him out of his jeans before lying back down. Derek chuckled at his mate's submissiveness; Derek rips Scott's boxers off, becoming impatient. He growled at seeing Scott's erection. He leaned down and licked off the drops of pre-cum that was collecting on her head. Scott moaned softly._

_"Oh god, Derek," Scott moaned. "P-please."_

_Derek doesn't waste time teasing and takes Scott's entire erection in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Scott wreathed underneath the Alpha, moaning and groaning and whimpering, especially when Derek scraped his bottom teeth along the underside of Scott's girth. _

"Scott!"

Scott snapped out of his reverie, looking up at his friend. "Huh?"

Stiles smirked knowingly at him, "You're sure it's not all about lust? Because that says otherwise." Scott blushed when Stiles gestured at the tent in Scott's jeans.

_Scott groaned in pleasurable-pain as Derek pressed into him. Scott clawed at the older Wolf's back when Derek stopped, allowing Scott time to adjust. Scott lifted his hips, letting Derek know he was ready. Derek kissed Scott's cheek softly before pulling out slowly, and then trusting back in just as slow. Soon, Derek picked up speed, going faster and deeper and harder._

_"Oh yessssss! Shit-! More-! God-! Derekkkkkkkkk!" Scott moaned, loving the feel of his mate thrusting in and out of him harshly yet softly. Derek angled his hips and started thrusting against Scott's prostate. Scott's shouts turned into pure screams as he writhed and wriggled beneath Derek. Scott could feel his end drawing close and he clutched onto Derek's shoulders._

_"Derek, please!" Scott pleaded. Derek gripped Scott's painfully hard erection and pumping it in time with his harsh thrusts. Derek squeezed Scott's base and roughly dragged his hand up at the same time as he gave a particularly hard thrust against Scott's prostate, and then Scott was coming. The tightening of his walls around Derek was too much for him and he was coming too. Derek leaned down and kissed Scott softly as they came down from their highs._

_"I love you," Scott murmured sleepily to the Alpha. Derek smiled earnestly at him and brushed the hair away from Scott's big, brown eyes. Scott could see the smothering love and affection in Derek's eyes. Derek kissed Scott's forehead, "I love you,too."_

Scott smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure." It was _definitely _about love.


End file.
